imprisoned love
by BabyFangirl.xxx
Summary: Piper gets out of the shu, and an overly excited Alex doesn't mean to cause trouble this time, but will increase of trouble turn out okay?
1. shu

"You fucking asshole!" I scorn the stupid, bitchy blond that lies on the bunk opposite mine, sharing my, pathetic, lousy ghetto. Her cocky grin sent a fire of hatred tingling through my veins to the tips of my fingers, itching for action. The desire to feel my hand connect roughly with her face was barely in my control, the temptations to release a rage that has been cooped up inside me too long. I couldn't put up with much more of this. Hell knows if I'd have that power next time I see her companion, ' little miss Christ' please the bitch couldn't tell the difference between the ' sheep and the goats'. "What the fuck did you do with my mattress?" With that I examined the hard wiring frame of the bunk, that once had occupied bedding, even if I could sleep on that, I'd have terrible cramp the next day and sore muscles to prevent me slapping the religious hooligan, Pennsatucky.

" yo, I 'eard Chapman's out!" Nicky's voice ran in my ears as she exclaimed, rather excitedly. Good heavens I had been worried sick when Piper had been sent to the god-forsaken boxes they call a suitable living environment. I had been forced to admit that when red caught me playing uninterestedly at my dinner, and seeing as I didn't want to have to starve the next few days, I laid the truth down, I was so darn worried about Piper Chapman. "Go get her tiger," Nichols winked at me with a knowing smirk. I raised a brow with a sly smirk of my own, hinting I'd get her for calling me tiger, the thought came with a smirk and went with the mattress. And nobody but nicky knew that Piper was currently the only thought blanketing my mind. Damn, this was all my fault! If only I hadn't started dancing with her, no, if only that motherfucker Pennsatucky hadn't snitched on us, it was only a show right? Bit of fun! Not like we were fucking in public, not like we haven't done that before. But it was hardly fair, Piper and I were just playing around, oh I had missed that all the time she was ignoring me the two weeks she had been here, and now, she had spent a day and a half in the shu and it was all my bloody fault. The thoughts and battles that raged on in my mind were flowing naturally, as I jogged down the hall, eager to find where Pipes was staying, only to have Pornstashes arm barricading my path as he leant against the wall, supposedly attempting to look fetching.

"You do know the rule about running Vause, yes?" His cold eyes looked me over. Good thing I was just about his height, so I didn't have the same in fortune as everyone else, having to look up to him. No, we were equal. Equally in pain if he doesn't get out my way, and fast. God, I shouldn't even be this eager to see Chapman, after all, we're either arguing, flirting, apologising, fucking, dancing or one of us stuck in a dryer.

"Course I do, when you see a creepy guy block your way, thinking he's one hot mother fucker, run the fuck away" a sarcastic yet triumphant grin graced my lips as I saw the guard twitch.

" Now now Alex, we don't like sarcastic bitches, that can't take orders" with an inaudible '_well you don't' _I continued to hold his death glare, knowing where else his eyes would be wandering otherwise. " I'd like a written apology from you" the man toyed, stroking the hair that grew mercilessly above his lip, not taking my hint from the exaggerated eye rolling.

"Where would you like it?" I raised a brow with a careless shrug as thoughts of piper where tugging at my mind relentlessly. Then, Mendez leaned close enough that I got a dreadful stench of beer and shaving cream clogging up my nostrils.

"Somewhere I can reach where your lesbians can't " he whispered hoarsely in my ear, almost making me gag with the scent that consumed him. and as he prowled away like a lynx, I plucked up the courage to spin on the spot watching his retreating back.

"Any bitch can reach further than a Tictac!" Harshly, I turned back around, ignoring the clapping of an amused Hispanic, and collided full on with a body I recognised. With a gasp, I flung my arms around the girls waist as I saw the blonde stumble back. Chapman.

"Look it here, the cats out the cage!" I grin, impressed, standing her up when I discovered the pink blush that spread through her cheeks.

" I heard you yelling... And- and something about tictacs?" I laugh softly fixing my glasses that were wonkily askew from the impact.

" oh no hun, you do _not _want _that _kind of tictac," but as I smiled again, I couldn't help but notice Pipers looks were definitely different. Even after two days, my pipes was considerably thinner, soft, pink lips were now pale and cracked, and even still I could see her shiver. "Man, they kill you in there Pipes? You look pretty dead"

"So I've been told... Its a good thing you're not that fussy, still have a dead girl, Alex?" And it was just our luck pornstache had to stroll back at the exact moment I took her hand in mine.

"Hey, break it up! No touching, got that? " I rolled my eyes again, purposefully pecking piper on the cheek.

" oh that's not what you said when you we were dancing a couple of days ago," I didn't hear what he had to say, as immediately I was tugged away. Chapman's bunk was the destination and soon, my lips had connected fully with hers, as she sat on my lap, still having to look up to me though. I ran my tongue soft over her hardened lips, delicately wrapping my hands around her waist as she cupped my cheeks with both hands. Pretty much everyone else was in the homeroom, now fighting over the TV as taystee wasn't here to control the remote. I was kissing her forcefully, damn how I had missed the taste of her lips, her splendid touch. My hands had worked their way under the old, beige prison shirt, and softly, I caressed her stomach, she'd left me too long. Her breath hitched, sliding her hands to grab fistfuls of cloth at my shoulders. Without hesitation, I yanked her shirt over her head letting my knuckles brush over her warm skin, depositing the attire on the floor. And immediately our lips had been apart long enough, her tongue dancing passionately with mine. Her hands were cool on my waists, purposefully and lightly trailing over my skin, as she pulled free my top, aggressively throwing it away.

" ooh, feisty, " I comment unnecessarily with a smirk, pulling further on my lap when I heard the door bang open. " someone's coming" immediately I hated whoever came in,determined I would have Piper to myself at one point. I fell to the side, collapsing with her on her bunk as the girl pulled old claudettes blanket over us, sparing time of both having to rearrange our bodies to grab her own. We fell into silent giggles, kissing her nose under the blanket.

" this is cosy," Piper whispered, laying close to me. I marvelled at the heat between us and sighed.

"Speak for yourself one of us has had their mattress stolen,"

"What?" Chapman stated, shocked and not too quietly either. Our fingers were entwined, but now we were both hiding under the covers, my glasses were steaming up. "Jesus Christ!"

" yep, that's the one" I sigh, pissed off, embracing the smaller woman in my arms .

" Jesus stole your mattress?" Piper giggled beside me and I poked her nose softly, lest she make me giggle too.

"Course Pipes. What would Jesus do with 12 apostles and a mattress?" I laugh quietly, closing my eyes a moment. I hear her giggle again and nestle softly into me.

" maybe Jesus wanted you to stay here tonight." My eyes snapped open, I couldn't get Piper in trouble again, not now not ever, it was my fault she was here in the first place.

" no, Pipes I can't! We'll get in trouble"

" Since when did you care about getting into trouble, Alex? Please" the girl was pouting solemnly, well we 'could be quiet, it was about eight so people would come back, and sleep. And I _was _missing a mattress...

" not now not ever, I'll stay" she grinned happily, nuzzling my neck sleepily. I must be out of my mind, surely. But she was so beautiful... And that was the thought that was on my mind as I passed into oblivion.

" Chapman! Vause!" Sam Healys voice shook me from my pleasant sleep, I glanced at Piper who looked like hell, messed up hair and all. Then it hit me. Literally, my shirt was thrown violently to me by the fuming Prison councillor, and I picked up Pipes' shirt that was a creased mess on the floor near me. She was bright red and shaking "Sir, nothing h- I just-"

" Quiet Chapman! I want you both in my office as soon as you're dressed!" I slipped my bra strap back on my shoulder, pulling the the attire back over my head.

" Its going to be okay Pipes," I softly kiss her nose, before hearing the unimpressed grunts of the black lady sharing with my girl. Miss Claudette pelage, she hated visitors, mess, anyone who did something wrong in her room. Disapproval was written clearly in those piercing eyes like maker pen, and I scoffed shrugging out of her blanket. "You might wanna wash that," I wink playfully holding back a laugh at the horror on her face.

"It wasn't her fault" " I'm persuasive " "_that's enough you two_" "I was selfish" " she's not guilty" " _Can we get to the point_?" "I'm fully to blame" " I can't let you do that," "Shut /_up_/ Piper!" My raised voice had silence both Healy and Pipes, and both were staring at me like I was a leprechaun on stilts.

" I take full responsibility for what happened" I state clearly, practically daring anyone to argue, and Piper being piper, tried to, only to be silenced by the old mans dismissive hand.

"What exactly did happen Vause?" I saw the blonde look to me, clearly wanting to speak, but I wouldn't meet her gaze, I couldn't.

" I disposed of my mattress when I heard Chapman got out, I was desperate for contact, and I had to persuade her to let me sleep with her, I... I'm sorry" my tongue could have burned with all the lies. I had no fucking clue where my mattress currently was hiding, okay maybe the contact was true, but I certainly wasn't sorry. Healy looked us over like we were sausages cooking over a campfire, waiting to see if I was done. And unimpressed continued to fry me.

" that still doesn't explain why the two of you were half naked" the fuck was I supposed to wriggle out of this one? '_Oh sorry sir, a spider crawled up our sleeves and then we fell asleep right after saving each other from its bite?' _Damn I was a hopeless case.

" Like I said I pressured Piper into it..." I hung my head sorrowfully in the best ashamed look I had ever done in my whole lifetime.

"No, I was-"

"enough Chapman!" I had to admit, Sam did kind of give me the spooks, especially when he was angry just as he was now. I could see him with two horns at the top of his head, fuming, bulging eyes, steam billowing out of his nostrils, just like a bull. "Take her to the Shu" the words fell from his lips like raindrops as I felt hands at my wrists, and pipers cry of 'no' but the rest wasn't real. I was going to the place that made Piper look dreadfully ill.

" I know the fucking way!" I managed to protest, trying to shake off my guards. " See ya around... Samantha" and I caught a glimpse of Healy imitating a bull, and Piper... Her eyes, worried, frightened, scared, alone... Afraid, for me... She had her share of hell... Now it was my turn.


	2. visitors

1 hour, 4 hours, 12 hours, a day, 2 days, a week? Goodness knows how long I had been sitting in that fatal position, with my back slouched against the cold bare walls. Each muscle felt like rubber and each bone like lead. My hazy eyes unfocused and my mind thoughtless. I didn't really recall what happened. Mattress. Piper. Pornstashe. Piper. Bed. Healy. Piper. Healy. Piper. Piper. Shu. * _**Flap* **_Heavens knows why I jumped out my skin when a tray was passed through the gap in the door. Now I understand why piper look like a demon from hell, did they really expect me to eat this shit? It was like someone had puked on the tray whilst bringing it here, and it joined the previous meal, in the corner where three trays had now been stacked up. What was that? Breakfast, lunch and dinner? Dinner, breakfast, dinner? Or just three lots of dinner? I had lost track of time. _*** Flap* **_I cursed myself mentally, for jumping once again upon hearing the door go. To be fair I was glad I could hear anything as if all that bloody screaming and crying hadn't deafened me. But this time there was no tray occupied with despicable foods layered in mould and goodness knows what else. It was wrapped like a parcel, and, oh fuck it smelt good. But what truly gave me the biggest shock, was whose hand was offering me the delicacy.

"Al? Come on Al, get up" Piper, my Piper! My eyes lit up, as I pushed my glasses back up my nose.

" Piper! Oh my God, is it really you!? How the hell did you get down here ?" My voice was cracking and hoarse, probably a lack of fluids, the sink water was fucking disgusting. I scrambled forward overly eager before I paused taking the cornbread. When red had been starving her out, I was able to persuade Nichols into pinching it for me. But I had done the same for her and I knelt right next to the door to see her.

" I don't have long, I just told the guard Lorna was in a state" of course, of the late she had been going insane that her dearly beloved was just a phase she was caught in. It was common now, to find the Italian crying, or hitting something. Yoga Jones had offered her some form of peace and comfort, but Lorna only wanted her ' true love'.

" she good?"

" Yeah! You should see her, she's a great actress, Nicky said she could act for a living!" Piper chuckled crouching low so our eyes met through the gap in the door.

" hun, she already does!" I grin softly curling my fingers over the cold metal as she brushes them softly with her own. " shit, I miss you, Pipes"

" I miss you too Alex, when they letting you out?" The same concern was flickering in her eyes. The eyes that had stared plainly at the same wall as I had recently. I shrugged, pressing my head against the door just to see her properly.

"Don't know," I can't help but grin as the blonde stroked her fingers gently at the side of my face, all the gap would allow.

"Inmate, you've got to go" Susan Fischer was soon behind Piper and I guess we we're pretty lucky that she was the one to find Piper here, God forbid she get into trouble again. But then again, Piper was getting taken away from me again, because of all these rules all my life has been built on rules, and I'm in love with a girl who likes to stick to them. And she turned.

"Please don't leave!" I blink the tears away, the same words, when she left me the day my mother died, the same words when she almost left me in the dryer, minus the manners plus the swearing. I was shaking as my eyes burned, desperately clinging to the door. " Piper!" Immediately she spun around and for a brief moment, her lips were firmly on mine, as much as possible.

"Chapman! You've got to go now!" I couldn't help the stray tears that casually strolled down my cheeks. Maybe the Shu was affecting me, in a way that made me alone, I suppose that was the point, to torture me. To make me feel such loss and pain because I'm alone.

"Alex! I'll see you! Alex!" She was led out by Susan, it sounded like there was a strangled sob in the back of her throat and I hopelessly banged the door with a palm, too bloody weak, too damn tired, but her name still fell quietly from my lips, falling flatly like my tears. Black locks hung scruffily around my face, as a curtain, shutting me off from the world. Unknowing amounts of time passed before I cleaned my glasses with the hem of my shirt, when above the relentless crying and angry shouts, a door to the room beside me opened and I rolled my eyes praying I wouldn't have another mother-fucking noisy neighbour, then I was certainly guaranteed a fucking sleep-free stay. I had barely nibbled at the food Piper brought me, figuring I might have to use it sparingly as I said, I had no fucking idea when they'd let me out. My back was stiff and cold, feeling like the tin man in the children story, rusting away in one tiring position. Yes the shu was certainly getting to my head, now I was hearing things, I was hearing tapping. But it came again, and groaning, I unsteadily got to my feet.

" Hello?" It came again, from a grate near the sink. Maybe just a mouse? Maybe I was just going loopy. I almost laughed almost cried the moment she spoke my name, I couldn't see her, it was too dark, but it was Pipers voice coming from the box next to mine. "What the fucking hell are you doing here Piper?" I shriek quietly, slamming my fist into the wall, angry she was back here, but still I was determined to see her, but a part of me was angry that she was back down here surely it hadn't been more than 2 days since she was last locked up like an animal.

" Alex I'm so sorry, I... I couldn't leave you down here alone" I was forced to swallow on guilt, I hadn't condemned myself here when she was stuck, I never even fed her. Damn you Alex! " God Alex, say something!" It took me a moment to register everything, the sacrifice...

"What the hell did you do?" It took a while for her to answer and I was sat staring at the wall where I could imagine my Pipes sitting on the other side. Was she smiling? Frowning, was she kneeling or laying flat on the floor? I wanted to see her, I longed to pass through the wall like a ghost, I wanted to be in pipers arms, I wanted-

" I hit Pennsatucky " she mumbled and I blink confused a moment.

" you what? Was it major?" Did I have to sound so concerned, I was concerned about Piper, I didn't give a shit about 'the chosen one'.

"No, just a punch to the gut, I wanted to talk to you Al... I wanted to be with you" She sounded sad, and defeated, the prison was getting the better of her, and I lay on my back, my ear still by the wall.

" Not that I'm not grateful for this Pipes, honest to God I am, I've been dying without you, but... Fuck you! You're going to starve here! I don't want you to get ill again..." Of course most the time I was a heartless bitch, but Piper was always different, I cared about her and I never wanted her to be in here.

" Dammit Alex, I'm here now so you'll have to put up with me" I find myself smiling softly.

" Oh dear, how will I cope?" I state flatly till I hear her soft chuckle.

" Alex I'm sorry... " I hear her whimper. I don't know why she did it, how she could possibly condemn herself to this... For me. Before I know it, my cheeks are damp and a bitter sob cuts through the thin emptiness.

"I- I'm sorry Piper... For being such an ass to you, I'm sorry for turning you in, I'm sorry for getting you caught up in all this mess, this is all my fault" I'd hardly ever said I was sorry, I loved being right, and I was so stubborn that people hardly argued with me. Silent tears streamed down my face as I sat back against the wall, hugging my knees and digging my nails into my palms. In all my time in Prison, I had never cried, except in the Library, with Nicky, but that had been over Piper...

" Alex I..." She was in loss for words and I could hear the effort in her voice that she was refraining from crying. " I'm glad I'm here now, I am, because right now... I'd be with Larry... Talking about... I don't know, his penis shaving incident. I thought I'd lost you." I find myself flinching at his name, the guy who stole my pipes. I was crap at emotional conversations, often able to get my point across by seducing the victim or flirting, I couldn't do that with a wall in my way.

" you should be with him, I've brought you nothing but trouble Pipes... I don't want you to throw your life away, for me" that had to be the most selfless thing I have ever done. I didn't want to lose her, I wanted her to myself, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the blonde inmate, not caring where we were. " I heart you" I mumble softly past the salty tears I could taste on my dry lips, as I remember the first time I had said that to her. Obviously she did to.

" What's that? I love you for pussies?" Same as she had said those days ago, and I felt everything shatter inside me as I press my hand to the stone cold wall separating us.

" say 'pussy' again" I force the words past my lips, my voice threatening to crack.

" I heart you too" Chapman sounds broken and defeated and I can't help the tears cascading down my already tear stained cheeks, my eyes burning viciously.

" I love you Piper" I whisper, not knowing if she could hear me, as I hug my knees even righter to my chest, longing for warmth" a moment passed where I doubted she actually heard me, and I sigh softly, talking off my glasses and laying them to one side so I can rub the evidence of my tears into non existence.

Then I heard her " I love you more Alex" and I buried my head in my arms, discarding my glasses, as I break down again, into nothing but a shaking mess. Although minutes later I abruptly stop, as I hear the flapping of the door flap again, but instead of food, a snappy price of paper torn from a book floats down to the cell floor. Slowly I hold it between my shaking fingers, inaudibly gasping.

_Vause, you'll be sorry. God bless you. P. _I wasn't scared, not for me, a little scared for Piper, but I was very very cautious as I read the note again, from Pensatucky .


End file.
